


Always look on the bright side of life.

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austrian GP 2016, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets a surprise after his disaster of a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always look on the bright side of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble based around today's race and the fact it's Sebastian's birthday.

 Sebastian opens the door to his hotel room and Roscoe rushes past him and into the room. The dog is wearing a little tuxedo and there's a note attached to his collar. The dog looks up at Sebastian and grins, his tongue lolling out and Sebastian smiles despite himself.

 "What you got there?" Sebastian asks the bulldog as he reaches for the note. He gently takes it off of the dog's collar and unfolds it. In Lewis' neat-handwriting it reads:

  _Meet me by the bull at 7PM. Wear your best suit._

 Sebastian grins at the words, then quickly scribbles his reply on the bottom of the note and tucks it back into Roscoe's collar "take this back to Lewis"

 Roscoe seems to understand the command because, with a little snort, he runs past Sebastian and out the door.

 Sebastian shakes his head and feels something akin to excitement race through him. After the shit fest that had been his race today, he feels he needs something good to happen.

* * *

Sebastian walks towards the bull statute where Lewis is supposed to be. He feels slightly overdressed as he walks across the grass. Why on earth would Lewis want him to wear a suit?

 His answer was waiting for him as he saw Lewis, in a suit himself, waiting under the bull with a blanket laid out across the grass. The blanket was pilled high with all of Sebastian's favourite foods and in the centre was a cake.

 "Happy birthday!" Lewis says with a grin "like what you see?"

 Sebastian looks at the amount of food, then back to Lewis, gobsmacked "I don't know what to say!"

 "Thank you?" Lewis asks with a smirk, but then he smiles shyly at Sebastian "I just wanted to cheer you up. You know after today"

 Sebastian walks up to Lewis, eyes up the tons of sweets and goodies his trainer would kill him for eating, and smiles widely at his boyfriend "this is pretty amazing!"

 Lewis breathes a sigh of relief "I'm glad you like it, it took ages for me and Kimi to sneak all this stuff here"

 "You and Kimi?" Sebastian asks.

 "And Nico" Lewis replies "there was so much stuff we needed a third man. Toto almost caught us but Nico managed to distract him"

 At this Sebastian chuckles and he looks at the food almost hungrily.

 "Go ahead" Lewis tells him.

 Sebastian flashes him a grin, then promptly sits down on the blanket and reaches for one of the delicious looking chocolate truffles.

 Lewis sits next to him on the blanket and smiles when he sees Sebastian close his eyes in bliss as he eats the chocolate.

 "Do you know how long it's been since I've eaten chocolate?" Sebastian asks once he's finished the truffle.

 Lewis laughs "that's the price you pay for racing"

 "And this cake" Sebastian points to the cake "did you make it?"

 "Yes" Lewis says "it took me ages and I swear I've still got flour In my hair"

 Sebastian dips his finger into the chocolate icing on top of the cake and puts it in his mouth. His eyes widen and he looks at Lewis.

 "Good?" Lewis asks.

 "Yes, this is amazing!" Sebastian looks at Lewis and a knowing look enters his eyes "Jenson helped you, didn't he?"

 "No!" Lewis says, sounding affronted, but one look into Sebastian's disbelieving eyes has him quietly saying "yes, but I did mix everything and put it into the oven"

 Sebastian smiles "It's still amazing, thank you"

 "You're welcome, I'm just happy you're happy" Lewis replies.

 " I'm very happy" Sebastian says "I've got you" and then leans over to gently kiss Lewis.

 Lewis practically melts into the kiss and gently cradles the back of Sebastian's head with his hand, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

 When they part, Sebastian grins happily at him "best birthday ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
